The present invention relates to a closing device for a drawer which is arranged in a body of a piece of furniture, wherein on each side of the drawer a pull-out rail is fastened to the drawer and a supporting rail is fastened to a side wall of the body. The closing device includes a pull-in assembly that pulls inwardly during a rearward portion of a push-in path of the drawer into the body. The pull-in assembly is formed by a roller or the like mounted on a pivotable lever which is acted upon by a spring and guided under pressure along a guiding path.
Modern drawers are provided with a pull-out guide assembly which comprises on each side of the drawer a supporting rail on the side of the body and a pull-out rail on the side of the drawer and which should render the displacement of the drawer as smooth as possible. For the transmission of the load of the drawer between the pull-out rail on the side of the drawer and the supporting rail on the side of the body there may be provided rollers, balls or slides, depending on the requirements the drawer has to fulfill with respect to smooth running and load capacity.
It has been found that a closed drawer sometimes may not be in its most rearward completely closed end position, and the front plate of the drawer may project from the furnture body. As a result, a person may bump against the drawer, and this may cause injury to the person or damage to the drawer. The front plate of the drawer will project from the front of the piece of furniture when the drawer has not fully and without care been pushed into the body of the piece of furniture. Even when the drawer has been pushed fully into the body of the piece of furniture but with too much energy, the drawer may again roll forwardly under the effect of such excess energy.
A closing device for a drawer is known from British Patent Specification 1,117,071 in which a pivot member is movable between two end positions. The pivot member is acted upon by a coil spring and is pressed into the respective end positions by the spring when a dead center position has been overcome. The pivot member is fastened to a furniture side wall. A side wall of a drawer has a driving pin which is moved into a notch in the pivot member in the end region of the path of movement of the drawer. Then, the driving pin presses the pivot member over the dead center, whereupon the pivot member itself pulls the driving pin and thus the drawer towards the rear.
Swiss Patent Specification 195,282 discloses a drawer with a pivot lever arranged at its rear. The pivot lever is guided with a roller in a curved guide path. The pivot lever serves firstly as a support of the extracted drawer and further for the complete closing of the drawer when the drawer has been closed without care by a user.